


Bruised

by worrisomeme



Series: Fall [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worrisomeme/pseuds/worrisomeme
Summary: If you had asked Sebastian when the day began if he thought it would go like this, he would have gotten that panicked look in his eye and huffed out a laugh and asked you why you would even suggest such things.The day had started as normal as any day where Chris was stuck in meetings and recording studios. Coffee and breakfast and a shower together. Stolen kisses and I’ll miss you’s and promises to check in often.So when his phone rings and Scott’s face is the one lighting up the screen, yeah, it’s a little unusual, but he still doesn’t really think much of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freesimorgh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freesimorgh/gifts).



> Something I wrote to finally give a purpose to a couple of ideas I'd been playing with. And, of course, because freesimorgh wanted something angsty! XD Hope you like it! <3

If you had asked Sebastian when the day began if he thought it would go like this, he would have gotten that panicked look in his eye and huffed out a laugh and asked you why you would even suggest such things.

The day had started as normal as any day where Chris was stuck in meetings and recording studios. Coffee and breakfast and a shower together. Stolen kisses and I’ll miss you’s and promises to check in often.

So when his phone rings and Scott’s face is the one lighting up the screen, yeah, it’s a little unusual, but he still doesn’t really think much of it.

“Bună,” he chimes, letting himself flop onto the bed.

“Sebastian,” Scott breathes, his voice shaky and scared.

“What’s wrong?” Seb asks, bolting upright. His pulse speeds up just a little.

“It’s Chris,” comes the reply, and Sebastian goes cold. He can’t breathe, can’t think, can’t move. “Sebastian? Are you still there?”

“Da, da, îmi pare rau,” he breathes. _Yeah, yeah, I’m sorry._ He doesn’t even realize how tightly he’s gripping the chain around his neck. “What’s… Is he okay?”

“They couldn’t tell me much, don’t know much yet. He got into an accident, they said.”

And that’s all Seb needs to hear. He’s up and throwing on clothes, phone still pressed to his ear.

“Definitely some cracked and broken ribs, some internal bleeding,” Scott continues.

“Which hospital?” Sebastian interrupts him.

“St. Mary’s.”

“Rahat!” Seb hisses. _Shit!_

“What?”

“That one’s all the way across the city and I don’t keep money,” he’s fighting tears now, grabbing his identification and tugging on his shoes.

“He doesn’t give you money?” Scott asks, incredulous, momentarily forgetting the urgent situation at hand. Seb would be touched at his protectiveness if he wasn’t so worried about Chris.

Sebastian huffs. “I wouldn’t let him. I didn’t think it would be an issue. I didn’t think…” _something like this would happen_ , he doesn’t say. It’s going to take him _forever_ to get there, even if he runs. Too long when Chris could be…

No. He won’t think like that. People get in accidents every day and most of them even make it out fine, right?

“Look, hang tight, okay? Don’t leave yet. I’ll call you right back.” And then before Sebastian can even argue or ask what’s going on, he hangs up.

Sebastian clutches his phone while he waits, pacing and trying to control his breath. Every second ticks by like an hour. He runs a hand through his hair, pushing it back out of his face and gripping, tugging gently, anything to ground himself. Even as the panic threatens to consume him, he’s gotta keep it together.

He nearly jumps out of his skin when the phone rings this time. “Scarlett is on her way,” Scott says. “She works with Chris.”

It’s a name Seb’s _heard_ before, but he hasn’t met any of the people Chris works with yet and the thought brings a whole different wave of panic crashing down around him.

“Sebby?” Scott asks.

“I’m here,” he manages to get out. He’ll be okay. At least it’s a girl. They’ve always made him at least a little less nervous than strange men.

“Okay, good. She’ll be there soon. Just breathe. Think about things you’re gonna need, maybe pack a bag,” Scott coos. He can hear Luka’s voice in the background but he can’t make out what he’s saying.

“Good idea,” Seb says, still a little out of it from the fear and adrenaline. He bites his lip and looks around the room, then he grabs a backpack. He throws in a pair of clean clothes and pajamas for each of them. What else, what else? His laptop, tablet, phone. Chargers, Chris’ and his. He doesn’t know how long they’ll be there and he is _not_ leaving his Master. Nope. Not doing it.

He doesn’t even realize he’s muttering to himself in Romanian until he hears Luka in the background, cooing about how adorable he is when he speaks it. And then Scott promptly, teasingly, scolding him about priorities.

“How you holding up?” Scott asks him as he’s zipping the bag.

“Breathing,” Sebastian replies. He tugs on his jacket and slings the bag over his shoulder. “Trying to.” He lets out a little yelp when there’s a knock on the front door. “Okay, she’s here I think,” he says. “Mulţumesc Scott, thank you. I’ll keep you updated.”

He tucks his phone into his pocket as he makes his way to the door, trying desperately to calm his heart.

When he opens the door, he’s actually a little surprised. The woman in front of him is blonde, short, but her confidence makes Sebastian feel like she’s taller than even Chris. His fear makes him feel small.

“Sebastian, right?” she says, a warm smile spreading across her face. “I’ve heard so much about you. Come on, let’s go check on your big ol’ meatball. He’s probably gonna be whining like a baby,” she teases, motioning for Seb to follow her before turning and making her way back down the hall.

“Meatball?” Sebastian asks, face scrunched up in confusion as he locks the door and quickly follows her. Is comparing someone to a meatball as an insult in English? But… but… meatballs are delicious.

“Yeah,” Scarlett replies, laughing softly as she glances over her shoulder. “What? You mean you haven’t noticed your boy is a giant fucking meatball?”

Seb is still confused, but her laughter lightens his chest a little so he doesn’t question it.

 

*

 

Scarlett is sweet and easy to talk to and doesn’t baby him and all of that makes Sebastian warm to her quickly. She acts like they’re best friends, like they’ve known each other for years, and it makes it almost seem like they have, rather than all of twenty minutes.

They get to the hospital quickly and Sebastian realizes he’s forgotten his bracelets the second the woman at the front desk shoots him a nasty glare.

“Identification,” she says. She’s looking him in the eyes in a way that makes Sebastian feel small and dirty and worthless again, like he’s less than human, like he used to with his old Masters. He forgets himself, forgets the past six months of recovery, and slips instantly back into old habits.

He drops his eyes as he fishes his ID out of his pocket and hands it over. “My… uh… my Master’s been in an accident.” His voice is small, timid, shaky as he explains. “His family lives out of state. They told me he was here.”

“And?” the woman asks, practically tossing the ID back at him. Sebastian knows what happens next. She’s going to kick him out. It happens all the time to slaves.

He opens his mouth, starts to stutter, try to explain that he wants to see him, needs to make sure he’s alright, he _has_ to know he’s okay. But nothing coherent (or English) comes out. Thankfully, Scarlett interrupts before he gets very far.

“Excuse me?” she snaps at the woman. “The love of his life was in an accident and my friend here has the _right_ to see him.”

“Your _friend_ here,” she says it with such a nasty snarl and a cruel laugh that it makes Sebastian flinch, “has no rights at all. He’s a _slave_.”

At the word, Seb feels tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. He doesn’t even realize he wraps his arms around himself or stops breathing. His mind is racing. He just wants to see Chris, just wants to check on him, to take care of _him_ for once.

“Oh yeah?” Scarlett continues, resting a hand on his back to steady him. He feels a little silly, being comforted by this strong woman who barely comes up to his shoulders. He feels weak. “Go upstairs and ask Chris Evans about that one you fucking bitch.” She looks like she’d jump that counter and sock the woman in the jaw if she wasn’t so intent on comforting the man at her side.

“Whoa, whoa, what’s going on here?” a doctor asks, stepping between the two women. He has kind eyes as he takes in Scarlett’s rage and Sebastian’s shaking.

“My friend here, his Master, the _love of his life_ , was just in an accident and we don’t know what’s going on or if he’s okay and we would like to get some information and see him if we could and all this,” she scrunches up her face in disgust as she motions toward the nurse, “ _woman_ did is insult him and forget that he’s a fucking human too.”

The doctor shoots the nurse a look over his shoulder as he steps forward and rests a hand on Scarlett’s arm. “I’m very sorry that you two were treated like that,” he says, and he sounds sincere, she decides. “You said Chris Evans, right? Nancy, what room is he in?”

She hesitates, glaring at Scarlett from behind the doctor’s back, then finally her fingers start moving on the keyboard. “3627.”

“Thank you Nancy. I’ll take you two there.”

The doctor apologizes again, this time to Sebastian directly, as they’re making their way to the room. Sebastian mutters his appreciation but he doesn’t relax, still curled in on himself, tears still in his eyes. The panic that Scarlett had done such a good job of dissipating has now come back full force. Still, Scarlett chats with the doctor as they make their way down the hall and it helps, just a little.

“I knew that was your voice I heard,” Chris greets her with a big smile as they round the corner into his room. He’s covered in cuts and bruises, a busted lip. His voice is rough with pain.

Sebastian’s stomach drops seeing him like this, but he’s mostly just glad he’s alive and looks relatively okay. He lets the couple of tears fall as he rushes to his bedside. Remembering the broken ribs is the only thing that stops him from crawling straight into his lap. Instead, he falls to his knees, clutching his Master’s hand, head resting on the hospital bed.

“There’s my sweet boy,” he coos, squeezing Seb’s hand gently.

“Don’t scare me like that,” Sebastian scolds, voice still a little shaky.

Scarlett hangs back in the doorway, watching them with a soft smile on her face. She thanks the doctor as he goes and Sebastian doesn’t really notice any of it.

“Thanks for bringing him,” Chris tells her. He winces as he scoots over a little and tugs at Seb’s hand gently.

He looks up and meets his eyes, frowning. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he says.

“Don’t worry about me. I wanna hold my baby,” he replies, tugging at his hand again. “Who called you?” he asks Scarlett as Sebastian finally gives in and carefully, _carefully_ crawls into the tiny bed with his Master, curling into his side.

“Scott,” she explains as she pulls a chair over and settles in next to the bed. “You okay?”

Chris gives a little shrug as he wraps his arms around the smaller man, trying to hide the wince. “The broken ribs are the worst of it. Other than that, some scrapes and bruises. Some bleeding they stopped but wanna monitor. They’re not too worried about it, just wanna keep an eye on it, you know?”

The blonde smiles as she pulls out her phone. “Yeah. Good. We were all really worried about you. I’m texting Scott, just to let him know. How long you think they’re gonna keep you?”

“Just another night or two,” Chris shrugs a little. He looks down at Seb and kisses his forehead softly. “If you want, I’m sure Scarlett wouldn’t mind taking you home.”

Sebastian shakes his head furiously. “Nu, nu, nu. Nu se va intampla,” he says matter-of-factly. _Not going to happen_. Scarlett’s lips quirk up into a smirk.

Chris chuckles and rolls his eyes fondly. He doesn’t know exactly what the other said, but he gets the gist. “How about you just let her take you home to get some stuff, then?”

Seb just points to the backpack abandoned halfway across the room along with his jacket. “Already taken care of,” he grins up at his Master.

“Well aren’t you just prepared for everything?” Chris teases him, kissing him softly. “Not gonna get you to leave my side, huh?”

“Shouldn’t have scared me half to death,” Seb teases right back. “If you wanted some time alone all you had to do was say so.”

Chris just laughs at that, rolling his eyes again. “Never,” he says.

 

*

 

It’s been about two weeks since the accident when Sebastian wakes up to an empty bed.

He groans, pouts, and rolls over. What time is it even? Hmmph, the clock says noon. Chris usually never lets him sleep in this long. Eleven is usually the latest Chris can make it before he’s crawling back into bed, peppering him with kisses. ‘Get up sleepy head,’ he’ll coo into his ear. ‘How am I gonna smother you in affection if you’re still asleep?’

Maybe he just managed to distract himself with work or a movie or something.

The smell of coffee wafts through the apartment as Seb drags himself out of bed. Well, at least there’s that for him. Did Chris skip breakfast? He’d usually wake him up for breakfast, if nothing else. He calls his Master’s name as he makes his way through the apartment looking for him.

But it’s quiet – too quiet – and he quickly realizes Chris isn’t home at all.

Panic flares up in his chest and he tries desperately to quell it. Last time he disappeared like this it was his birthday. It’s not his birthday again yet, not their ‘anniversary’ (as Chris likes to call it). So why would he have just disappeared without waking him up?

It’s usually a surprise for him, Sebastian tries to reason with himself. It’s never been anything bad before. Even the accident wasn’t like this. Chris was supposed to be gone that day. No surprise in that aspect of it. So why? Where could he have gone?

It’s usually a surprise for him, Seb tries again, fussing with the amethyst bead at the hollow of his throat. The only time Chris ever disappears like this is something good, some surprise, right? It’s been almost seven months and never once has he lied or snuck around or been anything but amazing and perfect and attentive. He’s spoiled him rotten. He’s been Sebastian’s perfect Prince Charming.

Calm down, he tells himself. Calm down, calm down, calm down.

He doesn’t even realize he’s pacing the length of the bedroom until he hears the front door opening and stops so suddenly he stumbles and nearly falls flat on his face. He takes a deep breath and tries to force himself to stop fidgeting with the necklace. He doesn’t succeed. At least he stops himself from running out to meet his Master at the door. He doesn’t want him knowing how quickly he’d worked himself into a panic.

“Hey you,” Chris says, a goofy grin on his face as he makes his way back into the bedroom.

Sebastian’s stuck in the middle of the room, fingers worrying with the bead. He’s relieved nothing bad happened, but now he’s even more confused about why Chris just up and vanished like that. He has to half-force the smile to his lips. “Hey,” he replies. “Where’d you go? I woke up alone and thought maybe you’d run out on me.” He makes his tone teasing but storm cloud eyes give him away. They always do.

Chris’ smile falls as he steps forward, one hand coming to rest on Seb’s hip and the other on his cheek. “I’m sorry,” he says, eyes sincere. “I totally forgot to leave a note, didn’t I? I just- I got this idea in my head and I just rushed out without even thinking about it. I was hoping to be back before you woke up.”

Sebastian shoots him an unamused look, but it’s playful now as he leans into the touch, tucks fingers into his Master’s belt loops. “And what was this grand idea of yours then?” he asks, tugging the larger man closer.

That thousand-watt smile returns and Chris drops the hand from Seb’s cheek to reach into his back pocket. He takes a step back and unfolds a single piece of paper, pushing it along with a plastic card into his hands.

Sebastian has to read the paper over three times before it finally registers. He’s half way through a fourth when tears start to well up in his eyes, his breath catching, heart racing.

“This isn’t…” he mumbles, trails off. He finally looks at the little plastic card in his hand and can’t help the sob that escapes his throat. A new ID card. Sebastian is a free man. “This can’t be… You didn’t!”

“I did,” Chris says, that grin still in place as he nods. Sebastian lets out another little sob, clamping a hand over his mouth to silence it, and when his Master extends his arms he falls into them instantly, curling into his chest.

“You didn’t have to,” Sebastian manages once he’s calmed a little. “I didn’t mind, really. Liked it, even, love belonging to you. You didn’t have to,” he’s babbling now.

“I know,” Chris soothes him, tilts his chin up to pepper his face with kisses. “But I wanted to, especially after what happened at the hospital. That was kinda the last straw for me. But hey,” he takes a step back again, looking right into those teary grey eyes. He reaches back and pulls a jewelry box from his back pocket. “I love you _so_ much Sebastian, my sweet Sebastian.” He opens the box and inside is a simple silver band inlaid with an amethyst, one that perfectly matches his necklace, his collar. “Will you spend the rest of your life with me?”

Sebastian’s crying again, his hands trembling even as they’re clamped over his mouth. He shakes his head, taking in deep, ragged breaths through his fingers. Chris’ face falls just slightly and fear starts to creep into those blue, blue eyes.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” he coos, his hands falling to his sides. Seb can hear the pain in his voice. “We don’t have to get engaged or married or anything if you don’t want to. From day one I told you, if you want to leave you can. I understand. I… kind of forced you into this, after all.”

“No,” Sebastian gasps between breaths. “I do… I want to… so much… I do.” He lets himself collapse into Chris’ chest again and the older man wraps his arms around him tightly, kissing the top of his head. “It’s just…” he sobs again, still sucking in gasping breaths. It’s getting more difficult. “It’s all so much… I don’t deserve… I don’t…” and then he’s starting to hyperventilate and he can’t get anything else out.

Chris shushes him softly, soothingly, and, despite the little bit of pain in his still-healing ribs, picks the smaller man up bridal style. He crawls onto the bed as best he can and lets Sebastian curl up in his lap, clinging to his shirt as he tries to settle himself.

“Just breathe baby,” he tries to calm him. “Deep breaths, come on Sebby, in and out.” And then he starts to take deep yoga breaths, Sebastian’s own eventually meeting his as the tears finally stop.

“You okay?” Chris asks once Sebastian has finally completely settled.

“Îmi pare rău,” he sniffles, still hiding his face in the crook of Chris’ neck.

“No, _I’m_ sorry,” his Master says, carding his fingers through his hair. “I didn’t even stop to think how overwhelming all of this would be for you. I was just… so excited.” He pauses and lets out a little sigh. “So I’m sorry. But..” he hesitates just a moment, “but… you want to?” He wiggles the ring in front of Sebastian’s face and the younger man huffs out a laugh, shaking his head, amused this time.

“So much…” Seb replies, but then he lets out a sigh of his own. “But, Chris-“ he huffs.

“Nope,” Chris cuts him off. “I know what you’re gonna say and I don’t wanna hear it. If _anyone_ on this _whole planet_ deserves my love, it’s you Sebastian. And I do. I love you, more than anything. You’re my sun and my moon and my stars, the whole universe, all of outer space and time and everything,.” He laughs. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Me too,” Sebastian says finally around a weak laugh. His nose is still stuffy from the crying and Chris thinks even that is adorable.

Chris wiggles the ring in front of his face and that dopey grin returns. “So that’s a yes then?” he asks. “We’re getting married?”

Seb laughs and shakes his head again. “Da, da, yes. That’s a yes you meatball. We’re getting married.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! 
> 
> Comments, kudos, bookmarks, reblogs/messages on [tumblr](http://worrisomeme.tumblr.com/tagged/my%20fic), etc are sososo deeply appreciated! Love you guys!<3


End file.
